captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission to Save Earth Part I
Mission to Save Earth Part I is the twenty-second episode in the first season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. The story is by Nicholas Boxer, J. Larry Carroll and David B. Karren. Eco-villains *Doctor Blight *Duke Nukem *Looten Plunder *MAL *Sly Sludge *Verminous Skumm *Captain Pollution Plot Synopsis Dr. Blight hatches a plan with Duke Nukem, Looten Plunder, Sly Sludge, and Verminous Skumm to steal the Planeteers' rings so that she can use her latest invention to create their evil copies. Succeeding in stealing the rings, they create the rings of Deforestation, Super Radiation, Smog, Toxics and Hate. They also discover that by combining these five polluting powers, they create Captain Pollution, their newest weapon against Captain Planet and the Planeteers. To complicate matters, they trick a lone soldier, Commander Clash, into thinking the Planeteers are enemies. Episode Summary None yet. Planeteer Alerts Captain Planet: The health of our planet relies on the health of it's people. Wheeler: To reach the highest heights... Linka: ...and win the fight to save our planet... Ma-Ti: ...we must have strength... Kwame: ...endurance... Gi: ... and courage! Wheeler: Our minds... Linka: ...and our bodies must be in shape! Commander Clash: Stay fit! Captain Planet: The power is yours! Significant Moments and Facts * The order to call Captain Pollution is a bit different from calling Captain Planet. The Super Radiation ring is the counterpart of Fire, but was called first. * The Deforestation ring wasn't shown used, but Captain Pollution did use this power. Also, the Hate ring wasn't shown either, but Captain Pollution did show his hatred against the good. * When Wheeler is waking up from the sleeping gas, his ring can be seen even though it was just stolen. * Hoggish Greedly can be seen with the other villains when they arrive on the island even though he has no role in the episode. Quotes Sly Sludge: Watch this. Smog! The smog flows over the ship. Looten Plunder: Stop! STOP, YOU IDIOT! Sly Sludge: '''Hey, loosen up, Looten! We're just havin' some fun. '''Doctor Blight: Quiet, you fools! Sly Sludge: You got somethin' up your sleeve, Blight? MAL: The Planeteers use their rings to create Captain Planet. Doctor Blight: If we combine the polluting powers of our rings, what will we create? Sly Sludge: Hopefully havoc. But let's find out. The Eco-villains step back. Duke Nukem: Then let our polluting powers combine. Super Radiation! Looten Plunder: Deforestation! Sly Sludge: Smog! Verminous Skumm: Toxic! Doctor Blight: Hate! Captain Pollution: By your polluting powers combined, I am Captain Pollution! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Eco-villains: Go, Pollution! Gallery missiontosaveearthone01.jpg missiontosaveearthone02.jpg missiontosaveearthone03.jpg missiontosaveearthone04.jpg missiontosaveearthone05.jpg missiontosaveearthone06.jpg missiontosaveearthone07.jpg missiontosaveearthone08.jpg missiontosaveearthone09.jpg missiontosaveearthone10.jpg missiontosaveearthone11.jpg missiontosaveearthone12.jpg missiontosaveearthone13.jpg missiontosaveearthone14.jpg missiontosaveearthone15.jpg missiontosaveearthone16.jpg missiontosaveearthone17.jpg missiontosaveearthone017.jpg missiontosaveearthone018.jpg missiontosaveearthone019.jpg missiontosaveearthone020.jpg missiontosaveearthone021.jpg missiontosaveearthone022.jpg missiontosaveearthone023.jpg missiontosaveearthone024.jpg missiontosaveearthone025.jpg missiontosaveearthone026.jpg missiontosaveearthone027.jpg missiontosaveearthone028.jpg missiontosaveearthone029.jpg missiontosaveearthone030.jpg missiontosaveearthone031.jpg missiontosaveearthone032.jpg missiontosaveearthone033.jpg missiontosaveearthone034.jpg missiontosaveearthone035.jpg missiontosaveearthone036.jpg missiontosaveearthone037.jpg missiontosaveearthone038.jpg missiontosaveearthone039.jpg missiontosaveearthone040.jpg missiontosaveearthone041.jpg missiontosaveearthone042.jpg missiontosaveearthone043.jpg missiontosaveearthone044.jpg missiontosaveearthone045.jpg missiontosaveearthone046.jpg missiontosaveearthone047.jpg missiontosaveearthone048.jpg missiontosaveearthone049.jpg missiontosaveearthone050.jpg missiontosaveearthone051.jpg missiontosaveearthone052.jpg missiontosaveearthone053.jpg missiontosaveearthone054.jpg missiontosaveearthone055.jpg missiontosaveearthone056.jpg missiontosaveearthone057.jpg missiontosaveearthone058.jpg missiontosaveearthone059.jpg missiontosaveearthone060.jpg missiontosaveearthone061.jpg missiontosaveearthone062.jpg missiontosaveearthone063.jpg missiontosaveearthone064.jpg missiontosaveearthone065.jpg missiontosaveearthone066.jpg missiontosaveearthone067.jpg missiontosaveearthone068.jpg missiontosaveearthone069.jpg missiontosaveearthone070.jpg missiontosaveearthone071.jpg missiontosaveearthone072.jpg missiontosaveearthone073.jpg missiontosaveearthone074.jpg missiontosaveearthone075.jpg missiontosaveearthone076.jpg missiontosaveearthone077.jpg missiontosaveearthone078.jpg missiontosaveearthone079.jpg missiontosaveearthone080.jpg missiontosaveearthone081.jpg missiontosaveearthone082.jpg missiontosaveearthone083.jpg missiontosaveearthone084.jpg missiontosaveearthone085.jpg missiontosaveearthone086.jpg missiontosaveearthone087.jpg missiontosaveearthone088.jpg missiontosaveearthone089.jpg missiontosaveearthone090.jpg missiontosaveearthone091.jpg missiontosaveearthone092.jpg missiontosaveearthone093.jpg missiontosaveearthone094.jpg missiontosaveearthone095.jpg missiontosaveearthone096.jpg missiontosaveearthone097.jpg missiontosaveearthone098.jpg missiontosaveearthone099.jpg missiontosaveearthone100.jpg missiontosaveearthone101.jpg missiontosaveearthone102.jpg missiontosaveearthone103.jpg missiontosaveearthone104.jpg missiontosaveearthone105.jpg missiontosaveearthone106.jpg missiontosaveearthone107.jpg missiontosaveearthone108.jpg missiontosaveearthone109.jpg missiontosaveearthone110.jpg missiontosaveearthone111.jpg missiontosaveearthone112.jpg missiontosaveearthone113.jpg missiontosaveearthone114.jpg missiontosaveearthone115.jpg missiontosaveearthone116.jpg missiontosaveearthone117.jpg missiontosaveearthone118.jpg missiontosaveearthone119.jpg missiontosaveearthone120.jpg missiontosaveearthone121.jpg missiontosaveearthone122.jpg missiontosaveearthone123.jpg missiontosaveearthone124.jpg missiontosaveearthone125.jpg missiontosaveearthone126.jpg missiontosaveearthone127.jpg missiontosaveearthone128.jpg missiontosaveearthone129.jpg missiontosaveearthone130.jpg missiontosaveearthone131.jpg missiontosaveearthone132.jpg missiontosaveearthone133.jpg missiontosaveearthone134.jpg missiontosaveearthone135.jpg missiontosaveearthone136.jpg missiontosaveearthone137.jpg missiontosaveearthone138.jpg missiontosaveearthone139.jpg missiontosaveearthone140.jpg missiontosaveearthone141.jpg Category:Season 1